


Ilinx

by Akichin



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, FemSlash FanWeek 2020, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Playlist, but more a
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Never seek to tell thy love, love that never told can beWilliam Blake
Relationships: Christie/Helena Douglas
Kudos: 3
Collections: FemSlash FanWeek 2020





	Ilinx

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt è Enemies to friends to Lovers della FEMSLASH FANWEEK 2020 (del gruppo LongLiveToTheFemslash)  
> Secondo giorno
> 
> Mi sono divertita a fare questa playlist, lo ammetto.

Per ascoltare la playlist, cliccare sull'immagine o [QUI](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJbrNwlmXRXH3qJ6cAC1cP-0FesRSNefi)

**Author's Note:**

> @awesomeakimi - tumblr  
> I credits del template qui: https://bcbierpt.tumblr.com/post/170959006955/tune-in-a-spotifyitunes-template-pack-by


End file.
